L-2-Aminoadipic acid is found widely in the biological field including Cholera vibrio which is a bacterium, vegetables typified by corns and frog embryos. Further, L-2-aminoadipic acid also holds a position of an intermediate in the biosynthesis of lysine with eukaryotic microorganisms or of a precursor in the biosynthesis of .beta.-lactam antibiotics. The chemical synthesis of L-2-aminoadipic acid is not yet an effective means from the viewpoint of the cost, since an optical resolution and multi-stage reactions are necessitated. As for the production of L-2-aminoadipic acid with microorganisms, a process wherein this acid is produced from L-pipecolic acid with a microorganism of Alcaligenes, Pseudomonas or Kurthia Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") No. Hei 1-98495! and there is also known a process wherein it is produced from L-lysine with a microorganism of Agrobacterium, Klebsiella, Alcaligenes, Brevibacterium or Bacillus (J. P. KOKAI No. Hei 6-181787). However, these two processes have problems when they are to be employed for the mass production. Namely, starting L-pipecolic acid is expensive in the former process and the reaction efficiency is usually low in the latter process.